Valentine's Day
by KuroGoddess
Summary: Valentine's day is coming, and people are getting ready! Love is in the air, and the smell of chocolate is strong. So is the smell of smut! Warning: For smut, yaoi, lemon, slight yuri, perverted-ness and cursing. Well, enjoy!  ShirosakixIchigo.


**Valentines Day**

I just want to say this will not be a series.  
>This was Beta'd by 2koolz4uz love ya girl! P.S. here's a note, when it gets to the smut scene its going to be only Ichigo's smut scene you read about. Um...it also starts out really sad.<p>

Summary: Ichigo and his other friends are getting things planed for Valentines Day. When things go wrong for Ichigo and his family only Shirosaki is there to help him. His friends a getting nervous when Ichigo stops coming to school and stops calling them.

WARNING! Yaoi, lemon, Yuri, smut, cursing, and, perverted-ness! Enjoy! :D  
><strong><br>**Paring(s): ShirosakiXIchigo, RenjiXByakuya, GrimmjowXUlquiorra, OCXNeiliel. Yes, lots of parings...:D ****

**Valentines Day**

Valentines Day is only a few weeks away!

"Oh, it can't be that bad" Ichigo said smiling and shrugging his friends worry off of his shoulder. "You're to care-free Ichigo" Renji scolded his orange haired friend. Ichigo shrugged and continued to walk down the street to the café. He was smiling a lot recently but no one was sure why. Grimmjow instantly defended Ichigo's case. "Yes maybe so but, you're too uptight" Grimmjow said glaring. "I wasn't trying to be rude! Dammit Grimmjow! You make me sound like the bad guy!" Renji gritted his teeth as Grimmjow took his turn to bark at the other male.

Renji and Grimmjow got into it again. Ichigo and the other two men tuned the other two out. This was...a regular thing. Ichigo was still smiling just as brightly when he turned to Ulquiorra. "Who are you going to ask as you're Valentines?" Ichigo now had a sly look on his face. Ulquiorra blushed only slightly before looking away. He looked back over at Ichigo. Who in fact was smirking when he looked pointedly at Grimmjow. "Shut up dandelion fluff" Ulquiorra insulted the orange haired man.

Ichigo didn't even twitch. He didn't burst out with rage. His smile never even dropped. Not even for a second. Renji prepared for a fight. That never came. Grimmjow looked utterly shocked at the berry's lack in reaction. Ulquiorra's mouth dropped open when Ichigo didn't attack him.

What shocked every one the most was when Ichigo burst out laughing and turned the corner continuing to walk to the café. Everyone cautiously fallowed there friend.

When they got to the café Ichigo looked around anxiously. Byakuya joined them right on time. Then when Ichigo finally stopped looking around _the man_ stepped into the café glancing around before his black and gold colored eyes settled on Ichigo. A slow smile spread on his face. He walked over to the table and a sadistic smile spread across his face. He had short spiky white hair and skin to match.

Ichigo got up and whispered something to the albino. He nodded and Ichigo looked worried. All the remains of happiness faded away right before everyone's eyes. The man put an arm around Ichigo's waist and led him out of the café.

"Did he just ditch us?" Renji asked bewildered.

"What's more important is, why he looked so somber" Byakuya said and Ulquiorra nodded his head. "Hey, where's Grimmjow?" Renji asked looking all around in the big room. Everyone fallowed suit. He was no where to be seen.

...

"So...this is it?" Ichigo asked the albino. "Yea" was the other's only response. "I'm so sorry Shiro" Ichigo said laying his head on Shiro's shoulder. They looked at each other somberly. They were standing in front of a head stone. The head stone said...

R.I.P.

Here lays Zangetsu  
>He died as a well known man and loved by others.<br>May he rest in peace.

Ichigo leaned up and kissed Shiro. They stood there and kissed even when it started to rain. I always rained when the couple where sad. Especially when Ichigo was sad. Little did the two know that Grimmjow was lurking in the shadows staring holes pointed at the two. The rain turned to a heavy rain and wouldn't let up. The two were forced to run back to Shirosaki's car. "I really am sorry about you're father Shiro" Ichigo said as he looked at Shiro with the most sincerity he could possibly muster.

Shirosaki slowly started the car and began to drive to Ichigo's house. On the drive home Ichigo noticed something outside of the car. "Hey, Shiro..." Ichigo asked tugging on his sleeve. "Hm?" was his answer. There was smoke coming from the direction of Ichigo's home. As they turned the corner Ichigo saw police cars and an ambulance. He was about to ask when he saw who's house it was. "My... home...I-It's..." Shiro stopped and parked across the street from the burning Kurosaki house.

Ichigo jumped out of the car and rushed over to his home. He lifted the police tape and shoved his way past all the police and ambulance people. "Yuzu! Karin! Dad!" Ichigo was stopped when a large hand rested on his shoulder. "You can't go any farther boy" the black haired man said. The badge on his vest said 'second in command Zaraki Kenpachi' "That's my family! My house!" Ichigo shrieked. Ichigo fought and struggled against the large masculine arms that where restraining him. "Let him go" Shiro hissed at the officer. He let go of Ichigo who slumped to the ground. His shoulders slumped in a sad downcast angle.

A set of pale arms wrapped themselves around Ichigo's shoulders. Shiro slowly raised Ichigo up and off the ground. As he did so he saw the ambulance people load three stretchers into the vehicle. Ichigo watched as they drove away. Ichigo slowly (with Shiro's help) walked over to Shiro's car and the couple slowly got into the car.

They drove off in the direction of the hospital.

...

"Have you seen Ichigo today?" Was the same question Renji and Ulquiorra asked Byakuya and Grimmjow every day. "No" was always the answer. It had been a week since the fire. Ichigo's friends found out about the fire by there teacher. "When do you think he'll be coming back?" A red headed girl asked them. Her purple eyes where staring holes into Renji. Both students weren't blinking. "Come on Liana! Blink dammit!" Renji said through gritted teeth. "Never" Liana hissed back. Liana had dark red hair like Renji and purple eyes like Rukia. Liana and Renji continued to stare at each other till Renji closed his eyes with a deep sigh of frustration.

Liana smiled and then her head snapped up. She walked over to the window and looked around. She opened the window and jumped off of the ledge. Everyone looked up shocked. "She picked that up from Kurosaki" Toshiro said shaking his head.

"Where do you think she's going?" Ulquiorra asked. At just that moment Ulquiorra's phone buzzed. He flipped it open and looked at the txt he had gotten from Liana. "So?" Renji asked. "She's going to someone's house by the name Shiro" Ulquiorra said and Grimmjow stiffened. "Do you think we could track him and visit him to?" Grimmjow asked. "We will wait till after school" Byakuya said, speaking for the first time in a while.

-

Ichigo sat in Shiro's apartment living room. He sighed. He didn't want to go to school. "Hurry up Shiro!" Ichigo shouted. Shiro came out wearing a black shirt and black slacks. The same as Ichigo. They walked to the door and opened it to see Liana. "So, what's the occasion?" she asked eyeing Ichigo and Shiro's outfit. "Something" Ichigo said sourly and brushed past his friend to climb into the passenger seat of the car. Shiro fallowed and flipped out his phone. He txt Liana the whole thing. As they drove away Ichigo began to cry.

But not late enough. Liana caught a glimpse of Ichigo crying.

"I'm so sorry Ichigo" she whispered by herself.

***

Three weeks had passed and Valentines Day was in two days. Ichigo went back to school after the funeral. He seemed a little happier again. Shiro was going to get a job and Ichigo was going to move in with his family when they buy a new house. For the time being his sisters and father were still in the hospital and he was living with Shiro.

"Hey Ichigo do you want to go to the café" Renji asked. Ichigo nodded and smiled. It wasn't as happy as before but he was still smiling. The four men walked to the café and then heard something behind them. "HELP ME!" Ichigo and his friends got into a fighting stance.

A Flash of peach, green, turquoise, and white flashed by them. They had a high pitch voice. Ichigo almost recognized the voice. It sounded like...

Someone ran behind Ichigo and glomped him. They refused to let go of him. "Ichigo it's you! Oh, thank god I found you!" someone said as they clung to Ichigo. It was definitely a woman if the feel of boobs on his back was any indication. Wait a minute..."Neliel?" Ichigo shouted in irritation and exasperation. "HIDE ME! PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD HIDE ME!" Neliel screamed into Ichigo's ear. She half sobbed when she screamed.

Neliel was wearing a par of white short shorts and a lime green tank top. She also had long green and white gloves.

"What? Why?" Ichigo said shocked at Neliel's reaction. Neliel sobbed and clung to Ichigo like a lost child. "Wait, who's after you?" Renji asked. "Nnoitra!" Neliel shrieked pointing ahead of Ichigo. Sure enough there stood Nnoitra.

He went to the same middle school as the rest of the crew. Liana jogged up to the group and glared at the offending party.

Everyone knew she had a huge crush on Neil, but Neil had a crush on Hallibel who had a crush on...no one. It was more like a triangle.

Liana walked over to Nnoitra and slapped him. She looked angry. Nnoitra pounced on Liana and then she began punching him. It became an all out war. Liana ended up winning and she was damn proud of her win. Liana was about to say something when Neil glomped her and began sobbing.

"Arigato! Arigato Liana-chan!" Neil sobbed and clung to Liana. Liana blushed and went rigid. Ichigo smiled and walked around the corner. Renji, Byakuya and Ulquiorra fallowed. Grimmjow stayed behind to stare at Nnoitra's half-dead body. Grimmjow shrugged, put his hands in his pockets and fallowed the others.

._.'

Ichigo tapped his chin thinking of what he would get. He had a sweet tooth, but he would never tell anyone. The only people who knew where Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Renji, Byakuya and Shirosaki. Liana didn't know because she would just make fun of Ichigo. The waiter tapped their foot and tried to smile. "I'll have a latte please" Byakuya said. Renji looked up. "I'll just have coffee with creamer please" Grimmjow nodded. "Make that two" he said the waiter nodded and turned to Ulquiorra. "I'll have coffee, dark please, and some dark chocolate cake" the waiter turned to Ichigo. "I'll have...some strawberry milk, strawberry cake and some chocolate cake too" Ichigo said smiling. The waiter raised an eyebrow and wrote it down.

Grimmjow laughed when the waiter walked away and Renji shook his head.

"Ichigo, you're going to get a cavity" he scolded. Grimmjow patted Ichigo on the back. "You sure love sweets and you love your own kind don't you" Grimmjow said and laughed even harder when Ichigo scowled. Ichigo punched Grimmjow's jaw and fumed. Grimmjow rubbed his jaw and moved it around. "Jesus, that hurt!" Grimmjow said getting angry.

Ichigo glared, but it slipped when he felt someone behind him. He turned around to stare into the eyes of gold and black. "Ya are so hot tempered Ichi" Shiro said with a laugh in his voice. Ichigo attempted to scowl but he smiled even wider instead. Shiro moved away from his boyfriend and went to stand beside him. "Ya mind if I sit here?" Shiro asked. Renji shook his head and Grimmjow glared.

Ulquiorra was quiet and Byakuya looked like he was off in space.

Shiro pulled up a chair, just when the waiter walked up with their coffee and sweets. Shiro eyed Ichigo's cakes. Ichigo noticed and offered Shiro a bite of the strawberry cake. Shiro leaned close and took a bite, making Grimmjow's hackles raise.

"That's really good cake" Shiro said smiling after he licked his lips and Ichigo blushed. "So you're Ichigo's boyfriend?" Renji asked. Ichigo looked shocked. Shiro smiled. "Yea, why? Jealous?" Shirosaki said smiling sadisticly and leaning forward. Renji blushed lightly and Ichigo swore he saw Byakuya twitch in anger.

"Hey...where all friends here, right?" Ichigo asked smiling nervously and put a hand on Shiro's shoulder. Shiro calmed down from his mischievous antics and sat back in his seat. Grimmjow was sipping his coffee and Ulquiorra was slowly eating his cake. Ichigo dropped his hand and began eating his cake and sipping his sweet milk. Byakuya calmed down and started to drink his coffee also.

Shiro leaned over to Ichigo and whispered something in the teen's ear. Ichigo nodded and Shiro leaned back.

...Later...

After Ichigo got a ride with Shiro and everyone else left, Shiro drove to the hospital where the Kurosaki family was staying.

Ichigo walked up to the front desk and the nurse looked up. She blushed and stuttered. "H-how can I help you?" She asked. Ichigo glanced at Shiro. "I would like to see the Kurosaki Family" Ichigo said looking back at the nurse. The nurse blinked. "Only family can visit, I'm sorry" She said bowing slightly. "What room are they in then?" Shiro asked, his eyes turning to slits. Ichigo knew that scared the nurse.

She stuttered and began fumbling with some things on her desk nervously.

"I'm Kurosaki, Ichigo and I would like to see my family" Ichigo said glaring. The woman turned pale with both, Shirosaki and Ichigo glaring at her. She shakily typed something on the computer. "T-their in room F-234, Gome-nesai, Kurosaki-san" she said bowing. Ichigo turned around without another word and headed for the elevator.

In the elevator Ichigo began to get antsy and started to tap his foot repeatedly. Shiro smiled and quietly laughed to himself. Shiro wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist and leaned close, and kissed Ichigo on the neck. Ichigo stopped moving and blushed. Ichigo turned around in Shiro's arms and wrapped his own arms around his boyfriend's neck and pulled him close, deepening their kiss. Shirosaki's tongue began to lap at Ichigo's lower lip. Ichigo blushed and timidly opened his mouth to Shiro's wet tongue.

Shiro purred and he began to explore Ichigo's mouth. The elevator thudded to a stop and the two pulled apart just as the metal doors slid open. Ichigo shook his head to clear the hazy-ness and walked down the hall with Shiro close behind.

Ichigo began to scope out the room his family was in. He started to count the numbers and letters. "...229...230..." Ichigo mumbled as he looked at the doors. Shiro was a few doors ahead. "234, found it!" Shiro said triumphantly. Ichigo jogged up to the albino to see that, yes the door was 234. Ichigo slowly opened the door and was welcomed to the sight of, Yuzu and Karin sleeping. Ichigo smiled and a warm feeling filled Shiro at the sight of Ichigo smiling so warmly. Ichigo walked past his sisters and around a curtain and saw that his father, Isshin was still conscious.

"Ichigo" Isshin smiling, and for once Ichigo missed how Isshin used to tackle him and crush him to death. Ichigo smiled and walked to the side of the bed and sat down in a nearby chair. "Hey, goat-face" Ichigo said. Isshin grabbed Ichigo's hand and smiled.

"How are the burns?" Ichigo asked, concern crossing over his face.

"Their fine. I might have to be here for at least another three weeks, but you're sisters will be able to go home next week" Isshin said being serious. Ichigo nodded.

"So, who are you staying with? Is this you're boyfriend? I'm so proud son!" Isshin blubbered. An angry tick appeared on Ichigo's forehead and he was about to sock his father in the face when Shiro grabbed his hand and pulled him close. Ichigo blushed and pulled away, remembering that his dad was in the room. Isshin motioned for Ichigo to come close.

Ichigo bent down and Isshin whispered in his ear.

"Just remember to use protection" Isshin whispered. Ichigo blushed a deep, dark red and stood up strait. He walked out of the room, leaving Isshin with Shiro. Isshin looked at Shiro and he became serious. "You take care of my son" Isshin told the albino. Shiro smiled. "'Course I will. Don't ya worry" Shiro said and walked out of the room fallowing Ichigo.

...With the others...

Renji was sitting in his living room. He slumped down in his seat. Ever since Ichigo had gotten a boyfriend, Renji was thinking of getting one too. He was thinking of asking Byakuya but he knew that Byakuya wasn't into men. Well...not that Renji knew of. Just then there was a knock on Renji's door and he heard it open. Renji closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

The person walked up behind the couch Renji was sitting on. Renji was so concentrated that he didn't recognize who it was.

The person leaned down and kissed Renji and his eyes shot open he opened them and saw black hair and dark purple eyes. When the two broke apart Renji was shocked. "B-Byakuya?" Renji asked blushing and trying to hide his growing erection. Byakuya, to say the least, was already having that 'particular' problem. Renji was about to say something else when Byakuya came around the couch and stood in front of Renji.

Renji stood, grabbed Byakuya's shirt and pulled him close for another kiss. Soon the two were on the couch and Renji was on top, and becoming very excited.

...

Grimmjow sighed. Ulquiorra looked so cute when he was watching horror movies. He would look scared then he would have no expression again. Grimmjow smirked. He knew how they could pass the time... Grimmjow leaned over to Ulquiorra and began licking his neck. Ulquiorra bit his lip and tried to not gasp. Grimmjow drug the smaller man onto his lap and they began kissing. Soon they had no clothes on and they were on the floor.

...

Liana was looking at Neil. She was waiting for an answer. Neiliel smiled and Liana's heart jumped. Liana smiled so wide and jumped into Neiliel's lap. She kissed the green haired woman, and the woman kissed the redhead back.

...Back with Ichigo...

Ichigo sat at Shiro's kitchen table. He sipped some hot tea and was wondering how he and his father were going to pay for a new house. Ichigo was also wondering if he even wanted to move back into his home, with his sisters and dad. Shiro wrapped his arms around his berry and began to slowly lick and kiss his neck. Ichigo blushed and gasped. Ichigo got up out of the chair and he kissed Shiro. The two began to battle with their tongues.

Ichigo began backing up until his back hit the kitchen counter. Ichigo gasped and blushed as Shiro began to grind into him.

"S-Shiro...the r-room" Ichigo panted. Shiro grunted in response and picked Ichigo up. Ichigo wrapped his arms and legs around Shiro and began to needily kiss him. Shiro kicked open the bedroom door and walked to the bed. He dropped Ichigo on the bed and crawled up his body. Shiro tugged at Ichigo's shirt and pants. Ichigo slipped his shirt off and Shiro smiled.

"Ya look so adorable, Ichi" Shiro said as he smiled and began to lick his way down to Ichigo's pants. Ichigo gasped and blushed at the wanton noises he was making.

"S-Shi—"Ichigo was cut off when Shiro pulled his pants down and began licking his half-hard cock. It was now hard as stone and Ichigo was almost crying. Shiro took the member into his mouth and made a slight face at the salty taste. As Shiro sucked on Ichigo, he began to prepare Ichigo. "N-not d-dry...!" Ichigo gasped. Shiro pulled his hand off of Ichigo's cock and lifted them up to Ichigo.

He pulled off of Ichigo's dick with a wet pop. Making Ichigo groan.

Shiro smirked. Ichigo hesitantly took Shiro's hand and began to suck on the digits. Soon the fingers were dripping wet and Shiro went back to the task of preparing Ichigo. Shiro shifted so that, Ichigo was facing his feet and sucking him off, and Shiro was preparing him and Ichigo's ass was facing Shiro.

Shiro added two fingers and Ichigo wiggled around in discomfort. Shiro moved the fingers around and rotating him till he found what he was looking for. "Ungh!" Ichigo gasped around Shiro's cock and pushed back on the fingers. Shiro smirked.

"Ya like that don't ya Ichi" Shiro said and pressed down on Ichigo's prostate again. "Fuck! Yes Shiro!" Ichigo gasped out and Shiro's cock slipped from his wet mouth. Shiro was wet enough. Shiro added two more fingers and was sure to brush Ichigo's prostate each time he rotated.

Shiro moved Ichigo around so he was laying on his back and his entrance was exposed, in the most delicious way. Ichigo groaned with want when Shiro slowly pushed into Ichigo. Ichigo rocked his hips down to coax Shiro into going faster. "F-faster S-Shiro" Ichigo asked, his brown eyes hazy with lust and his body already wet with exertion.

"Whatever you say Ichi" Shiro said and thrust all the way in. Ichigo gasped at how much Shiro filled him. Ichigo gasped and began to wiggle around. Shiro gritted his teeth and tried not to move as Ichigo wiggled around, trying to get conferrable.

"S-Shiro-!" Ichigo gasped when Shiro began to move. Ichigo threw his head back when Shiro began to pound into him, hitting his prostate each thrust. "I-I wanna...be o-on top" Ichigo begged. Shiro slowed his pace and fell back, as he held up Ichigo. Ichigo began to slowly lift his body up and down on Shiro's cock. Ichigo gained some confidence and began to pic up the pace.

Shiro pumped Ichigo's cock in time with the thrusts. Ichigo shifted so that Shiro was hitting his prostate. Ichigo was about to explode but Shiro pinched the base of his cock. Ichigo half sobbed when his orgasm was denied him. "Shiro! That's not fair!" Ichigo sobbed. Shirosaki let go of Ichigo's cock and he griped his hips. He began to lift Ichigo up and down.

Shirosaki picked up the pace and Ichigo began to shake. "I-I need to come!" Ichigo begged. Shirosaki's response was to lift Ichigo up and down in a very fast rhythm.

"SHIROSAKI!" Ichigo screamed and clung to Shirosaki's shoulders as he came.

Shiro kept lifting Ichigo up and down. Ichigo shook and convulsed as his sensitive body was assaulted once more. "Ichigo" Shirosaki growled his name as he came. Ichigo's tight entrance milked Shirosaki of his orgasm. Shirosaki slumped over Ichigo's limp body. "'m...get off" Ichigo mumbled sleepily and lightly shoved at Shirosaki's chest.

Shirosaki mumbled an answer and rolled over, taking Ichigo with him. Ichigo curled up into Shirosaki. Shiro wrapped his arms around Ichigo and sighed in contentment. "Yo, Ichi, I love ya" Shirosaki mumbled half asleep.

Ichigo woke up the next morning and he slowly opened his eyes. He sat up and pain shot up his spine, reminding him that he had lost his virginity with his boyfriend. Ichigo looked around and he saw Shirosaki, awake, laying next to him.

"Oi, Shiro, did you mean what you said last night?" Ichigo asked.

"What do ya mean, Ichi?" Shirosaki asked.

Ichigo blushed slightly. "When you said you love me..." Ichigo said and dropped his eyes. Shiro wrapped his arms around Ichigo and drug him back to the bed with him. Ichigo gave a very un-manly squeak and blushed when he was sitting on Shiro in the same position that they were in last night. Shirosaki grabbed the small his back and pulled Ichigo, so close, that his nose was touching Shiro's.

"'Course I meant it, ya sweet berry" Shiro breathed into Ichigo's face. Ichigo leaned down and kissed Shirosaki. Shiro purred happily and his hands slid down, from the small of his back to his ass. Ichigo made a strangled noise and Shiro began to massage Ichigo's ass. Ichigo kissed Shiro a little more and then pulled away. He smiled as he got off the bed, naked, and swayed his hips as he pulled on some of Shirosaki's clothes, seeing as his were nasty.

"Shiro, I'm gonna go visit. You wanna come?" Ichigo asked as he pulled on Shirosaki's black leather jacket. Shiro shrugged. "Sure, why not" Shiro got up of the bed and walked over to his berry, to stand next to him and find some clothes, too.

...

Shiro pulled some keys out of his pocket and handed them to Ichigo. "These are so ya can get into the house when I'm not here" Shiro said as he locked the house, with his pair of keys. Ichigo nodded. "Thanks Shiro" Ichigo said and lightly kissed him on the cheek and ran down the stairs and towards the black car. Shiro smiled and fallowed down the stairs and climbed into the driver's side of the car.

As they drove to the café where Renji, Byakuya, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Liana and Neiliel, where going to meet them, Ichigo gazed around at his surroundings. Ichigo flipped open his phone and he began to fiddle with it. "What are ya doin'?" Shirosaki asked cocking an eyebrow. Ichigo looked over at the albino. "'M not sure...just bored...I guess" Ichigo answered. Shiro shook his head and laughed.

Soon the sleek car pulled up across the street from the café. Ichigo un-buckled his seat and got out of the car. Shiro was around the side in a second to help Ichigo. Ichigo walked across the street and opened the big door of the café. Ichigo opened the door and looked around, trying to spot this friend's.

Ichigo turned to his left and was treated to the sight of Ulquiorra and Grimmjow making out right outside the bathroom door. Ichigo smiled. He knew this was going to happen. When Ichigo walked and sat down at an empty table, he turned to see Liana and Neiliel come walking in hand in hand.

They smiled and sat down next to Ichigo and his boyfriend.

"So you're together now?" Ichigo asked.

Liana and Neiliel nodded. "Yup. I asked Neil-chan and she said yes!" Liana chirped happily. Ichigo smiled. He was happy for the new couples. Ichigo got the feeling that Renji and Byakuya where together now too.

True to his feeling, Renji walked in and Byakuya was blushing. The pompous, man leaned over and whispered something into his lovers ear. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra broke apart and walked over to the table. Renji and Byakuya pulled up a chair and joined them. Ichigo pulled , red heart, boxes from his pockets. He gave one to everyone.

Shirosaki turned to Ichigo and placed a chocolate on his tongue.

"Happy Valentines day, Ichi" Shirosaki said kissing Ichigo so they could both taste the chocolate. Grimmjow got a mischievous look and he grabbed Ulquiorra's hand and walked out of the café. Renji smiled as he kissed Byakuya on the cheek.

***

"Sh-Shiro!" Ichigo panted as Shiro slowly pushed the head of his cock past Ichigo's initial ring. Tight, wet, heat surrounded Shirosaki's cock and he hissed as Ichigo tightened and loosened around him. Ichigo wiggled as he tried to get conferrable. "Ngh...Don't...move" Shiro grunted. Ichigo froze. "M-move" Ichigo said and hung his head. When Ichigo was on his stomach the penetration was easier, but it still hurt.

Shiro moved and Ichigo gasped. Shirosaki began to piston in and out of the lithe body. Shirosaki angled his thrusts so they hit Ichigo's prostate dead on. Ichigo panted and arched his back as a bolt of pleasure and lighting passed his eyes and back.

"Shiro!" Ichigo called out and pushed back as hard as he could to near his climax. Shiro reached around him and pumped Ichigo to match the thrusts. The duel action made Ichigo come faster. Shirosaki managed few more thrusts into Ichigo's convulsing entrance before he came. Shiro slumped over Ichigo and melded his body to the orange haired mans body. Shiro kissed Ichigo's neck whall still being inside of him.

Ichigo could feel Shirosaki harden in him. Ichigo turned around with a sly look on his face. Ichigo reached for the box of chocolates. "Ready for round two?" Ichigo asked and smiled.

END

so how did I do? Was it good? My cousin had said something to me about Valentines Day and it inspired me to write this. Hope you liked it! Please comment!

What three words does every person want to hear on Valentines Day?  
>"Let's. Get. Naked!" Ha-ha. XD <p>


End file.
